


The Shape of You.

by gdavilan



Series: Shape of You [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Body Image, Body Positivity, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, cute protective bucky, plus size reader, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdavilan/pseuds/gdavilan
Summary: 20 years ago Tony Stark had an affair with a Puertorican goddess, which resulted in a beautiful young woman, who manifest her powers and is brought to the tower by Stark himself. Bucky and the reader start getting closer and closer until a particular night out their first kiss ensues.This skims over things a bit, it's more about body positivity for plus sized latina readers; there might be a series about this story that will follow this one if you guys are interested. It's my first Marvel work so I am sorry if it's not by best.I don't own Marvel or you.





	The Shape of You.

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body.

Innocence had been fragmented in the early stages of childhood, before you knew you were Tony Stark’s one and only beloved child, before you knew you were a demi-goddess and your beauty was beyond compare. The teasing and rejection towards your weight from the people who were supposed to protect you. A part of yourself know that your mother and your step-father meant good, that the gym subscriptions and the comments about your weight was for the best in their eyes, saving you from the cruel comments society had to say about you.

You weren’t massive per-say, growing up in Puerto Rico proven to be the best thing to happen to you, it opened your mind to new cultures and possibilities, and then Tony Stark came along, tell you he was your father, things looked up for even the best, you spoke perfect Spanish and English, had the Latina heat running through your veins as well as the power the earth, the queen of nature and could communicate and shift into whatever creature you desired. 

Full hips, a rounded belly, and full cheeks that were accompanied by (e/c) soft optics, full lips and a kind smile. Your first time at the Tower you were a nervous wreck Thor picked you up and spun you around making you giggle, he was very happy to meet a Goddess, even if your powers had manifested a couple weeks prior. Nat and Wanda took you under their wing, your friendship developed quickly as you three were the only girls in the team, Tony was beyond protective of his little girl, finding the purest of loves when you would hug him or smile at him, Bruce, Clinton, and Sam would act like over protective uncles, and Steve moral support, one of your best friends. 

“(Y/N), this is my best friend Bucky, Bucky this is (Y/N), Tony’s daughter.” The man said. It had been a month since you moved in with the Avengers, not once thinking about how your weight affected you, you were as graceful and beautiful as Nat or Wanda, it had taken a lot of self-assuring and extensive therapies with Bruce and Steve to get to where you were now. 

“Hi, Mr. Barnes I’ve heard so many good things about you, it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you.” You said, cherry tainted lips forming a kind smile, one he hasn’t received in so long, the team came to greet him, he was a man of little words, so he just nodded and walked away, pushing past you to where Steve had shown him his room earlier in the day.

Time progressed and there was a different atmosphere in the group, everyone got along just fine with everyone, Bucky had settled nicely and was actually starting to socialize a lot more with everyone, including yourself much to your dad’s dismay, he noticed your little eyes sparkling when you laughed with Bucky and Steve, he noticed the proximity in which the two sat, the way his large hands, both flesh and sensory metal, always ended on your wide hips, the way you were the only one who could make him control himself when he was upset, and in missions when you got hurt, how he lost his mind in three different occasions, killing the responsible ones with his bare hands. 

“So…It’s time for us to go have night out in the city, like the amazing people we are, your dad will get the Limo, but we have to get dolled up.” Nat said smiling widely, your eyes turned to her as a wide smile also spread across your face, giggling in delight, you had just turned 21, which meant you could actually drink now and have a good time with the rest of the Avengers, you were all sited at the table as you took your Stark phone out and started looking at dresses showing the girls your finding, it was a dress that had both legs opened up to just a couple inches below your hips, it would hug you in all the right places and they would look amazing with a pair of heels you owned that never got to wear.

“You’re not wearing that.” Steve commented looking over your shoulder as he passed by. “We’re going to get kicked out of the club, because if someone looks at you, or dances with you I will get into a fight, and then Bucky will join, and then your dad, and then your uncles, and we will get banned of the club. I mean listen, I get it, you’re the goddess here, but doll, you live with over protective men.”

A small giggle escaped your pretty full lips as you finished placing the order. “Well Captain, we’ll have to get banned, because the order will arrive in three hours thanks to my influential last name with the representative.” 

Exactly three hours later there was a girl at the towers door, you went down to collect your dress giving her the tip. 

“I am sorry to ask you, but…You’re going to wear that?” It wasn’t meant to be ill intended question, and you didn’t take it as such. 

“Yes, I do plan on wearing this tonight and rocking it, I have come at peace with my weight, I understand that I am not everyone's cup of tea, and that not everyone will find me sexy, but I do, I find myself sexy and capable of being loved, because the fat on my body doesn’t and shouldn’t define me as a person, such like your lack of fat doesn’t define you.” You say with a wide smile which is easily returned by the woman. 

“You’re going to kill it tonight, darling.” The girl said before leaving, making you smile even wider at the words of the stranger. 

Women complementing each other at all skin tones, body sizes and ethnicity was good, you lived for women empowerment and equality, working hard to make sure it was something you as a person reflected and your father had approved every step of the way in the now seven months you’ve been with them, he had been your best support system as well as the rest of your family, The Avengers. 

Getting ready had been easy, allowing your long ( h/c ) curls to hang loose and free as your makeup was to perfection, a deep red matte covering your lips, a perfect wing shaped your (e/c) and made it pop, the heels made your short legs endless and the dress making you look like the goddess you really were, it was white with a gold neck ring, an oval opening exposing a little of your breast, not too much but enough, it was risqué and classy all at the same time, your tummy hidden under a high waisted tummy tucker, not too much but it made you look a little bit more defined. You had never dolled up to go out with them before, never wore make up around the tower or for missions. You finished applying your mascara and doing your eyebrows, making sure your heels were properly wrapped around your toned legs, before you came down the stairs. 

“Let’s partayyyy.” You yelled. “FRIDAY play Despacito for me.” You called out as the music filled the tower, you were the only one in the living room with the exception of the two girls, who had pre drinks in hand handing you one, their squeal let you know you were looking FINE, which was the only thing you needed to know. Moving your wide hips to the music and placing your hand bag on the couch, you raised up your hands, the mojito Vison had made up in the air as you danced, the beat making your body move expertly to the song, bringing memories of your time in San Juan, and in el Yunque as you grew up. 

“Jesus Christ, kid, you can’t go out like that.” Said Clint as he walked to the living room followed by Steve, Bucky and your father. 

“Who do we look boys?” You asked making Charlie Angel poses with Nat and Wanda. You saw Bucky’s blue gaze roam your figure, his jaw tense as he saw your legs and thick thighs, the way the dress hugged you in all the right places, and how your dress and make up made you look like the goddess you were. 

“I think you all look great, ( Y/N), you look….Phenomenal.” Bucky spoke offering you his metal arm as the rest of the people came down. 

“My Lady Stark, you look like if you were sent from heaven, I may have you to teach me how to dance.” Thor said offering you his other arm which you giggled and gladly took as Bucky’s jaw tensed, Steve walking close behind you with a slight scowl in his face since you didn’t listen to him about the dress. 

“Well thank you, Prince Thor, I will show you how to dance whatever you want, I love dancing.” You stated happily and smiled at your dad who offered a tight smile back, keeping his dark eyes on Bucky. 

It wasn’t that Bucky was jealous, he was James Buchanan Barnes, he never got jealous, not in his 100 years of living, not once, he didn’t do relationships. Nope. He was just…Upset your attentions were elsewhere and you promised stupid god Thor to dance, when HE was supposed to be by your side all night. 

The ride in the limo was amazing, there was loud new music blasting through the speakers and champagne going around, Thor had brought each super soldier a bit of that good stuff that got them to relax and actually get drunk and everything was going great, even Bruce who was next to Nat was having good time.   
Once in the club of Wanda’s choosing you all parted the limo, getting out and causing all the attention on you guys, you were all drop dead gorgeous, especially with Steve since all girls seemed to look at him, Thor, Sam, and Bucky and became dripping messes, making you roll your eyes and wrap your fingers though Bucky’s earning a few glares along the way as you gracefully made your way inside the large club. 

“All right guys, everyone grab someone to dance, I will dance with Steve, Bucky, and Thor!” You screamed. 

“I’ll take Clint, Tony, and Bruce!” Nat screamed back as Wanda was a giggling mess. 

“I’ll have Vision, and Sam!” It was friendly dancing, so no one would feel left out although you knew your dad, Thor and Sam were going to find someone else to dance with, Clint would sit at the table protecting everyone from a distance and your purses. Steve will probably follow soon after. 

You had danced with everyone, laughing and moving your beautiful large body to the beat gracefully, earning a few stares as you danced between Thor and Steve, Bucky had left to take a seat, a small break since he was still no used to the big crowds of perspiring bodies grinding against each other, you even danced with Nat and Wanda along with a couple of strangers, made friends with girls Thor, Sam and even your dad danced with making this quite a memorable night. 

You headed to the bar, feeling Bucky’s gaze right on you, the team had sat to breath and you had offered to go order drinks, your section was a bit quieter. The soldiers blue gaze traveled your body, taking in your large hips and your round behind, drinking your body to its totality.   
“She was never your type back then.” Steve commented softly next to him. 

“She wasn’t around back then, because God knows I would have loved coming back from war to her.” Bucky replied biting his lip with a sigh before running his fingers over his long hair. 

“I am just surprised, I know she is very pretty, but back then you were very vain, Buck.” Steve said catching Tony’s eyes for a moment. 

“Listen popsicle, she may have not been my babygirl long enough, but she is my only daughter, my only reason for being in this world, and I love her, she is and always will be my daughter, you don’t have to be me, a genius, to see the way you two look at each other, I give you my full permission to make your move, but James, you hurt her, and an arm is not the only think you’ll be missing.” Tony stated calmly for across the table, making everyone wince as Thor remained clueless. 

“What will he be missing if he hurts my Lady Stark? I can hurt him too Tony.” The Asgardian stated with a proud smile. 

As you waited at the bar, a handsome man stood next to you, his arms were covered in tattoos as well as his chest, a white button down shirt open midway as he wore black slack pants, a gold chain hanging from his neck, a well-kept beard and a charming smile.

“Hi bonita, what is a pretty girl like you here by yourself?” He asked making you roll your eyes at the typical bar ice-breaker. He was very pretty, but not as good looking as Bucky, the man whom you’ve had a crush on since you’d first seen him. 

“A girl can be alone in a bar, it’s not that uncommon.” You said smiling as you got the round of drinks, picking it up with easy as you turned, walking to your table.

“Come on babe, name your price and let’s get out of here.” The man insisted making you and a couple of your teammates to gasp. 

“I am not…I am not a prostitute.” You said calmly placing the tray down on the table and giving them a look saying you could handle yourself. “And even if I was, I’d be too expensive for you to afford, now go on, carry on with your micro-dick to find another common whore to hit on.” You said with a strong voice, your eyes changing to white for a moment as the temperature in the club got significantly low. “But keep in mind, even if they are sex workers they deserve respect, you don’t ask them upfront when they deny your advance who much they are worth, that’s not gentlemen like.” 

“Go on. Leave.” Bucky told him standing behind you, his hand on your hip as he pressed you back against his strong chest. 

“Bitch.” The ma mumbled walking away before Bucky could react you touched his arm.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t bother me.” You said taking a shot of tequila and downing it in one go. “Dance with me?” You asked as Shape of You by Ed Sheeran played. 

The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like.

Dragging the soldier to the dance floor you wrapped your hefty arms around his neck, pressing your large body over his, large arms wrapping around your thickness perfectly as the two of you danced to the beat, a smile on your face as you leaned close and kissed his cheek. Your height difference was significant, you were barely 5’1 ½ and Bucky was a large man, but with your heels you were at least 5’3. 

“Thank you for almost beating him up for me.” You said, your cheeks burning as your heart beat faster, allowing your head to rest on his shoulder contently. 

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead.

A smile played on his lips as he cupped your cheek, forcing you to look into his amazing eyes, your own optics softening with affection as you nuzzled your cheek against his metal hand, the coolness of it feeling amazing against your warm skin. 

“I would do anything you asked of me, ( Y/N ).” Bucky whispered. “Because I am in love with the shape of you, your hair, your eyes, your body, your personality.” He whispered into your ear. 

You looked up at him shyly whilst a smile tugged at your full lips, leaning up and kissing his lips. Making the soldier freeze in his spot, but not a second later returning your soft kiss, the round of applause erupting from your team mates making you blush and smile against his lips before pulling away softly. 

One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it.


End file.
